Infinite Memories
by steelers743
Summary: Different take on DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths. The fight for Earth-D isn't over yet.
1. Hawkgirl's Awakening

**Hawkgirl's POV**

Hawkgirl awoke gasping for air. She was on some sort of rocky wasteland laying on nothing but rubble. Using her battle mace as a cane, she tried to support herself, but her legs and arms went numb. She didn't know why, but she didn't have the strength to walk. On the ground, Hawgirl tried to recount her most recent memories as best she could.

It had happened so fast. Before the Justice Alliance could prepare, their underwater base was blown to pieces. God, if she had to listen to Aquaman whine and moan about "litter is killing my people" speech again, she would personally lead a whaling party while dumping gallons of toxic waste into the ocean and bash Aquaman's brains in when he came.

"Focus" stated Hawkgirl for her own benefit.

Shadow Demons were attacking from the sky so naturally her, Hawkman, and Superman responded. They were tough but quickly dealt with until more showed up. And more. And more until the sky was blackened by their presence.

Hawkgirl's strength was returning and the first action she took was clenching her fist. They had lost. Humanity trusted the Justice Alliance to protect them and they failed.

She tried to fly by getting a running start which she immediately realized as a mistake. Falling to the ground face first, she instinctively looked at her leg. There was a large and deep gash that ran down her entire leg. She winced at the sight. The pain was excruciating and it was taking an immense amount of effort to keep from screaming out in pain. Part of her wanted to give in to her subconscious and pass out.

Hawkgirl was in danger and couldn't think of a way out. If she called out, some very non-friendly creatures or worse may decide to reveal themselves. Since she couldn't cry and couldn't move, the best option she could think of would be to try and remember anything else about her and the Justice Alliance's fight against the shadow demons. Their failure.

Hawkgirl and Hawkman were working in tandem, both using their maces to their fullest extent. Superman was fighting hordes using his heat vision to being limited to fist fighting. The Flash was busy creating a vortex to bring in the shadow demons while Wonder Woman was getting Batman out of the battlefield after being knocked unconscious. Robin stayed behind, going ballistic at the sight of his mentor falling and was now taking on every demon in the area. Supergirl was flying over the Flash's vortex trying to help out by taking out the demons caught inside. They didn't have any time, any chance to think about the buildings destroyed, the civilians injured. They had to focus on their current predicament or they wouldn't get the chance to live through the day.

Right when it seemed that it was over, explosive arrows started going off blowing sizeable gaps in the army of demons. The surprise arrows were quickly followed by green missiles hitting the demons. It was Green Lantern and Green Arrow. It gave the rest of the fighters an instant to take their individual crowds at a disadvantage. As more demons joined the fight, Superman yelled so the entire Alliance heard him.

"Retreat Alliance! Retreat!" ordered Superman as he shook off three demons. The Justice Alliance spread. Green Lantern took up Green Arrow, Supergirl flew with Superman quickly, and the Flash took a Robin who wanted to stay and die fighting. She and Hawkman were separating when they were swarmed. They used evasive maneuvers as best they could, but there were so many. She lost sight of Hawkman as she took a claw to the leg from a demon holding on to her. The cut immediately began to spout blood and altered her ability to fly.

She was falling.

That's all she could remember.

And with that, Hawkgirl fell into her body's pleading and passed out from both pain and exhaustion; a pool of blood slowly forming around her body.

* * *

Author's Note: More to come, a work in progress. Quick shout out to Brian for the idea.


	2. Superman Remembers

**Superman**

Crashes. Screaming. Cries for help. All began to attack Superman's mind until he awoke. He was lying face up next to a ravine. The sun was shining just enough light on him to be able to force himself up. His location being under the sun was probably the only reason he was still alive. For although his body was wounded, regrettably, his memory was still in tact.

The demons came from the sky destroying anything and everything in their paths without warning. Superman was the first to counter the demons. He thought that the demons had underestimated earth and his Kryptonian power, but he was wrong. They were fast, strong, and adapted easily. His limits and abilities which had put the question of other heroes into the public's minds so long before felt like nothing. His superiority in strength and speed were nearly completely matched by the shadow demons' , and his heat vision and cold breath appeared to have little to no effect.

It took some time, but Superman was finally able to get enough demons off of him to see that the rest of the Justice Alliance had joined the fight. Unfortunately, he also saw a glimpse of the wreckage of the city. Buildings destroyed, Flames blazing. Some children crying in front of their parents' dead corpses, some sharing their parents' fate. It seemed that the trail of bodies and blood lasted for miles. There would be no coming back from this. It wasn't until Superman came out of his trance that he realized that he was cut and bleeding profusely. He would heal, he always did. And with that, he flew to rejoin the fight.

The fighting never ended. Every now and then, a demon would die, but more seemed to take its' place. There was no longer a need to worry about property damage. This battle had already caused irreparable damage. As he started off towards a group of demons, he heard an ear shattering yell. It was Robin who was wielding one of the demon's swords and decapitating every demon that came near. Behind him was Batman slumped against a wall with a large stab wound to the chest and obviously unconscious. Seeing Robin fighting, his entire body covered in blood, gave him the strength to fight on. But unfortunately, he realized that this was a battle they could not win. So with all the strength he had left, he rose into the air yelling for the retreat of the Justice Alliance, knowing good and well what the consequences would be. He gathered Supergirl and flew off as fast as possible.

He clenched his fist. He had been a coward. He should have stayed behind to make sure that everyone got away safely. He should have been able to stop this horrible event from occurring. He should have been able to protect those who died in the attack. What was the point of being the most powerful being on Earth if he couldn't protect the ones he loved and cared for most? All of these questions and all of these emotions were running through him like never before. He had never felt so vulnerable. So weak. So mortal.

He pushed himself up off of the ground based on the need to find his friends; his family. The Batcave would be the best place to start. With all he had, he bounded into the air and went supersonic as he flew to Gotham. He was not going to sit back anymore.


End file.
